A saw apparatus, such as a miter saw apparatus, may include a bevel assembly. In general, the bevel assembly includes a handle, which is configured to transition the saw apparatus from an unlocked state to a locked state, and vice versa. In the unlocked state, the bevel assembly enables a cutting assembly to pivot to various bevel angle positions. In the locked state, the bevel assembly is configured to maintain a bevel angle position of the cutting assembly.
However, some handles are located on rear sides of the saw apparatuses. In these cases, the handles are located behind the cutting assemblies and out of reach, thereby being difficult to access and manipulate. On the other hand, there are some saw apparatuses that provide handles, which are located on front or lateral sides of the saw apparatuses, but include brake pads, brake rotors, control assemblies, and other hardware devices. As such, these types of bevel assemblies include several drawbacks.